Talk:Link
Link vs. LINK Inexplicably, the game is Link while the manga is LINK (all caps) Twilight Knights.--OtakuD50 03:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I changed LINK to a disambig page because most pages that link to it are gonna be expecting the manga. Kulaguy 03:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to say it now. If we make new pages for everyone who is in the Link game, we're gonna go insane handling all the extra articles. I really say that we simply add the info as sections in the original articles. --Rpg 06:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe but then we could have info over piling itself. Anyway for right now I was just making pages for what those who looked like main characters. The character per era rule is also something that works Outlaw630 06:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::For now, we're going with the one character per era rule, AKA, Kula's "one infobox per article" rule. The only time we broke this rule was with Kaotin, but she's since gained her own article separate from Kaochin.--OtakuD50 11:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Release date http://www.gamestats.com/objects/143/14313013/index.html Looks like there's a set release date in Japan. Maggosh 20:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Ouka? when was she confirmed? ive seen confirmation about the rest, heck you even see most of them in the trailer but Ouka? even though it would be nice to have a legend of twilight character.--Dark Knight Sparda 14:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) That was just a leftover from the comic. A while back someone added Ouka to the list, I left it there because even now I haven't been able to confirm heads or tails on her appearance. I'm more than confident she doesn't and there was some confusion but I don't wanna risk changing it if I'm wrong. Outlaw630 09:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) "Future of the series"...? Something in this article about the two special edition books mentions the "future of the series"... but isn't this the end of it? EmiHinata 07:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It is. .hack//Link is the last game and the remaining media is set to come out after it's release. Least what I remember off hand. A new manga will be released in Comptiq this (or was it next) winter. There's also a remaining OVA set for spring next year and finally a movie project by April 2011. Outlaw630 07:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Playable characters here is a list of characters that you can have as your ally in the game .hack//SIGN Mimiru Tsukasa Ginkan (Silver Knight) Subaru .hack//AI buster Albireo .hack// Games BlackRose Mistral Orca Balmung Helba Kite .hack//XXXX Cubia .hack//G.U. Tabby Silabus Pi Kuhn Haseo Atoli Shino Saku Bo Endrance Sakaki Yowkow (Alkaid) Zelkova Ovan Kaede Azure Kite .hack//G.U. Trilogy B-st Haseo .hack//CELL Midori .hack//LINK Cello Klarinette Fluegel --Konaru Of The Azure Rose 17:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) See User:Outlaw630 We have the complete list--Falcon At 18:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 33 Playable Characters already revealed. But what about the 97 Non-Playable Charas? Since the information stated that there are 130 characters in the game (33 playables + 97 non-playables), who are the rest of the 97 characters in the game? I think we need more character information, at least posting the first appearance pictures of the LINK characters in-game. And also reorganizing the .hack//Link page to suit the separation from between playables and non-playables, so people can see who can be played alongside with the main character, Tokio, during the storyline. (Roru aurarios)--Falcon At 03:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Don't forget to sign. I'll see what I can do.--Falcon At 03:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::On second thought, I need admin approval first. Hey admins, can I make a "UPC" and a "whatever-PC" catagory for Link characters?--Falcon At 03:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::What exactly are they? Kulaguy 03:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hell if I know. UPCs are the only characters that Tokio can for parties with I think. there's another alphabet soup PC that you can't form parties with. This is stuff picked up from skimming user:Outlaw630's talk page. :::::With every game, there should be products like an Ultimania Book, a strategy guide of some kind. If there is a book or anything related to .hack//Link, than maybe you could find out what characters might appear. Werehog 10:20 PM 3/7/2010 (UTC) Morganna Morganna is currently listed as a character under .hack//GAMES, but she really should be under .hack//SIGN since she's present thorough the entire series talking to Tsukasa and plotting Aura's sleep, up until the finale where she sics Skeith on Sora. Should probably also be referred to by full name, I.E. Morganna Mode Gone. do you know the Relese date for link (us)??? and is it gonna come out for psp? More to come I highly doubt that this will be the last installment in the series. From what I've seen, and what we've experienced in the past with the makers, the phrase 'end of the series' likely refers to this being the last game in the .hack Conglomerate generation. From what the game itself indicates and shows, through cameos and trailers, there is likely a third generation underway. I highly doubt that .Hack will end this easily, as the creators had stated before that there is still many concepts that they want to try out. So yes, this may be the last Conglomerate installation, but the series is probably not over just yet.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Wish I had the article with me. But in an interview with Famitsu, The president of CC2 stated this would be the last game. Hiroshi stated that unless this game did realy well and Namco Bandai forced them to make another there wouldn't be anymore. Now I don't know what that means to the creators however I'd take those words seriusly. Outlaw630 02:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, the creators have said something similar to that before, and you can never take everyone's words at base value. Either way, I stated my belief. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :This WILL be the final game of the current .hack story; in other words, it will "close" the story of Tsukasa, Kite and Haseo's individual medias. However, true as that might be, CC2 has already revealed the plans for the next game (which seems to be a complete series redesign), has a DS title in the works, and supposedly the .hack//LINK anime adaptation. This is definitely not the last we see of .hack in general, but I think it's a fair gambit that it is the last we see of the original story to date, and that any future games will be set into an alternate .hack universe altogether. 11:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) This is the end of .hack. The upcoming anime and movie (and manga they forgot about?) are all part of the "third season" and end of .hack. The World -4th Era- is just the version of The World seen in the movie, which takes place in 2024. They've never said anything else was the absolute end of .hack. Go find an example. The DS game is Solarobo, a sequel to Tail Concerto. As far as alternate universes go, Link is kinda like the Turn A of .hack in that it provides a possible explanation for most of them (alternate Akashic Record timelines). I don't think there are going to be any more spinoffs after this season. - Kuukai2 21:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) US Version Namco and Bandai have no right to forsake .hack//'s American fans! --One-Winged Angel 03:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly doubt that .Hack//Link will come to the US. The game did not sell very well past its first week in Japan. Most companies that import games usually base on how well the game sells in Japan and its fan base in the corresponding region, which the .Hack fan base is very, very small compared to some of the other titles that are imported. Your best bet would be to have a fan translation of the game, which usually happens to games that are never released outside of Japan. Myriad Twilight 10:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Why did you remove the entry about the .hack//Link US Campaign? Don't you think it's important that people who visit this page know how they can help make .hack//Link available in English? -Kiato 14:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :.hack//Wiki is an information database, although it was created for the community its pages are intended to provide data about the page name subject. In the same method The unofficial CyberCorp was removed and the same applying to the fan made server for .hack//Kyat we don't deal in fan based projects unless they're supported by an official source. To combat this users have the forum which allows more freedom than the normal pages. You can support the campaign there. But right now this is the presumed standard we follow. Exceptions to rule have to through their own trials. Also to the campaign, two things one where is the proof that Namco Bandai lacks the licensing to produce the translation in the first place, much less haven't chosen to start on its daunting amount of content; both text and voice as well as two that they have forsaken anyone in the manner knowing they're a company with hurtle of their own. No right? I understand the reasoning but they are well a business... Should they have to deal with harsh fans onto that? Still you want support. Ask Otaku to include it on the main page. At the moment he's the one including the authority your searching for. To note that while, I'm not the user that removed the image, the reasoning as wiki should be the same. Also please use fan images from an outside host. I'm going from previous memories but the wiki has policy for that as well. Well then good luck. Outlaw630 15:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC)